Poke, Poke
by Aiyaistheotherme
Summary: The Yamis get there own bodies. How will the hikaris take it? Lots of poking. WARNING YAOIISH. My sad excuse for humor. Don't hurt me. I added more chapters. AU. and OOCness.
1. BakuraRyou

Poke, Poke

Disclaimer I am a college student living with my parents still. So yeah, I don't own much. Please don't sue. You will only obtain debts.

!!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&()

Ryou sat on the edge of the sofa. He was currently staring at his yami. Who some how suddenly had his own body, and it was not a ghostly see through thing. It was very solid.

"Do you have to stare at me like that hikari?"

Ryou kept on staring.

"Hikari!"

Poke.

Bakura blinked. He looked at his hikari then to his stomach that had just been poked by

Ryou.

"What was that for?"

Poke.

Twitch of the eye.

Poke.

"Stop it!"

Poke.

"Aaahhhhhh!"

Bakura ran screaming from the room.

"He really is solid now." Ryou whispered.

!!#$&()&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&()

Maybe I will do more. shrugs meh.

Yeah I know it was really sort, ooc, and kinda random. It is something I would do if someone I knew who wasn't solid became so.


	2. Wake Up

Disclaimer – do not own! Me very very broke.

WARNING: YAOI-ISH THEMES! But nothing graphic.

It was noted that my first one was a bit sloppy. It was my first time posting and I had no idea what I was doing. So hopefully this one looks nicer. Thanks for the reviews I really wasn't expecting them (low self-esteem ToT). Again thank you so very much. Now I only meant this to be a one shot, but somehow it has become a mulit shot. XP. There was a request for a Yugi/Yami paring. I hope you like it.

A/N- _blah blah blah._ Thoughts (not a mind link).

Poke, Poke

Chapter 2 - Wake Up

* * *

Yugi felt very warm, and because of the warm feeling he did not want to get out of bed. Instead he cuddled up to the warmth. 

_So warm… and soft too. Soft?!_

Yugi sat up so fast it left his head spinning.

Now Yami had been watching his hikari sleep and quite enjoyed the feeling of Yugi cuddling up to him. He wanted that feeling back.

"Yugi." Yami whispered while trying to pull Yugi back down for more cuddle time.

"Aahhhhh!" Yugi backed away and fell right off the bed.

"Yugi!" Yami leaned over the edge of the bed, "Yugi, are you alright?" Yami was quite concerned.

"Y…Ya… Yami?"

"Yes, little one."

"You're solid." Yugi whispered while reaching up and poking Yami's nose. This caused Yami to go crossed eyed.

"Yes, I am." Yami replied rubbing his eyes.

Yugi poked Yami's nose again.

"Yugi?"

Poke.

"Yugi, please stop poking my nose."

Poke.

"Yugi, you are going to make me sneeze."

Poke.

"Ahchoo."

Yugi giggled.

* * *

So how was it? Sorry if it wasn't as good as the first one. I think I will do a Seto/Seth one next. I have this idea floating around my head. 

Review please. I will love you forever and ever.


	3. I am Working

Disclaimer – do not own! Me very very broke.

WARNING: YAOI-ISH THEMES! But nothing graphic.

I never thought I would go so far. Poking is just so much fun. I'll have to do another one using Malik and Marik. I also noticed the chapters are getting longer.

A/N- _blah blah blah._ Thoughts (not a mind link).

Poke, Poke

Chapter 3 – I am working

* * *

Seto Kaiba the CEO of Kaibacorp could be found working on his ever present laptop in his home office. He couldn't very well work at KaibaCorp with a bored yami tailing him. No not at all. That would be asking for trouble. So now he was home and is currently trying to ignore the very solid yami, Seth. 

"Don't you care at all that I am solid now, little hikari? We could be having all sorts of fun." Seth whined.

_Just ignore him. He will go away if I just ignore him. _Seto kept on working.

"Little hikari?"

_Ignore him. It works on Mokuba and it will work on him. _Suddenly Seto jumped.

Seth was grinning ear to ear. _My little hikari is jumpy when poked in the side. Better test that theory._

Poke.

Seto jumped again.

Seth's eyes took on an evil look.

Poke.

Jump.

Poke.

Jump with an eye twitch.

Poke.

Seto jumped and spun around grabbing Seth's hand.

"Eep!" Squeaked Seth.

Seto pulled Seth closer until their noses' almost touched.

"I am trying to work. And stop calling me, little hikari."

Seth leaned forward and kissed Seto's nose. He then pulled free of Seto's grasp and ran to the office door turned around and waved, saying, "Bye, little hikari." He spun back around and ran down the hall laughing.

Seto blinked, frozen in his spot. _What just happened? _

* * *

Seth in another part of the manor. 

"Hey Mokuba, can you teach me how this video game thing works?"

"Sure."

_Having my own body is going to be so much fun._

* * *

Does anyone else jump when they are poked in the side? Because I do. Once I jump and fell off my chair. My poor butt. ToT. 

So far all the hikaris have been the ones to poke the yamis, but Seto just doesn't seem the poking kind of person. Hope you liked it.

Feed my low self-esteem, and review me please. Pretty, pretty, please, with a cherry on top.


End file.
